


Скажи мне, как (это нас разрушит)

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Альбус спасает Геллерта от казни.





	Скажи мне, как (это нас разрушит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me How (This Will Ruin Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864231) by [LostMyHeartToHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim). 



Аврор Уэксли осторожно подошел к лежащей в грязи фигуре, держа палочку наготове. Подойдя достаточно близко, он заклинанием вызвал путы, которые связали бессознательное тело. Сдерживая дыхание, он ожидал, что мужчина очнется, швыряя темномагические заклинания направо и налево, но Гриндевальд даже не шелохнулся, когда его связывало. Уэксли, сохраняя дистанцию, опустился на колени и взмахнул палочкой.

\- Похоже он вырубился, сэр, - после секундного колебания объявил Уэксли. Министр Трэверс подошел к нему, презрительно фыркая при виде вырубленного Гриндевальда.

\- Отлично. Свяжите его. Но будьте осторожны, это хитрый ублюдок. Будь я проклят, если он одурачит нас снова, - приказал он, опустившись на колени и выудив палочку Гриндевальда из грязи.

Уэксли слабо кивнул и вместе с партнером-аврором подхватил Гриндевальда под руки. Удерживая его, они приготовились к аппарации в Министерство. Прежде чем они это сделали, министр Трэверс их остановил.

\- Нет. Оставайтесь на месте.

Трэверс и другой аврор озадаченно посмотрели друг на друга. Министр же хотел упрятать Гриндевальда за решетку как можно скорее? 

\- Сэр?

Трэверс стоял перед пленником, сверля его мрачным взглядом. Палочка Гриндевальда покачивалась у него в руке.

\- Он уже сбегал, - кивнув себе, сказал он, и, похоже, принял какое-то решение. - Мы его казним.

\- Сэр! - ахнул Уэксли, пришедший в ужас от перспективы убийства вырубленного противника. 

Даже если это был Гриндевальд.

Трэверс повернулся к нему, смерив Уэксли тяжелым взглядом.

\- Это единственно верное решение! Просто посмотрите на учиненные им разрушения! - взревел министр, жестом руки подтверждая свои слова. Деревня была практически стерта с лица Земли. Стены разрушены, крыши обвалились, части обломков дымились, наполняя воздух пеплом. Трупы, преимущественно авроров, лежали на земле, - хорошо, что они успели эвакуировать жителей деревни до начала сражения.

Уэксли нервно кивнул, пытаясь сдерживаться. 

\- Как мы это сделаем, сэр?

Трэверс усмехнулся.

\- У нас есть кое-что.

***  
Альбус Дамблдор закутался в свое пальто, пытаясь не показывать свою нервозность. Он слышал, что Геллерт был в Британии и попал в переделку с министерскими аврорами. Поединок, который, он, очевидно, проиграл - судя по тому, что доложили источники Альбуса. Он аппарировал на место немедленно, желая узнать, что Геллерту могло понадобиться от такой мелкой деревушки. Оставалось только надеяться, что авроры уже забрали Геллерта в тюрьму. Он не знал, выдержит ли его сердце, стоит ему увидеть его снова.

Переступая через деревянные обломки, Дамблдор прибыл на главную площадь, где проходило сражение. Он остановился у руин маленького коттеджа, где ничком лежал Геллерт. Его сердце едва не остановилось, когда на минуту ему показалось, что Геллерт мертв. Однако путы, обвивающие его тело, говорили об обратном, как и едва заметные движения его головы.

Почувствовав облегчение (и вину от подобных эмоций), Дамблдор оглядел людей вокруг. Некоторые из них кивнули и улыбнулись ему. Спустя мгновение он заметил Хокинса, ныне аврора и его бывшего студента. (И источник его информации относительно всего связанного с авроратом, но сейчас это неважно).

\- Профессор Дамблдор, - поприветствовал его Хокинс.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и подошел к нему, краем глаза наблюдая за Геллертом. 

\- Здравствуй, Хокинс, что происходит? Почему он еще не схвачен?

\- Они собираются казнить его, профессор. Приказ министра.

Сердце перестало стучать. Казни…

Прежде чем он успел додумать, на площади возник Трэверс с другими аврорами, направляясь прямо к Гриндевальду.

Застывший Дамблдор наблюдал, как они вздернули мужчину, поставив его на колени. Судя по тому, как он трясся, он еще не пришел в себя до конца. Только после этого Альбус понял, что объект в руках министра - меч.

Дамблдор машинально вытащил палочку.

***  
Гриндевальд едва осознавал происходящее вокруг. Голова гудела, и он едва мог открыть глаза. Он чувствовал, как чьи-то руки вздернули его на колени, его резко затошнило. Фигуры расплывались перед глазами.

Внезапно чья-то рука вздернула его за подбородок, заставив поднять голову. Это заставило его вздрогнуть от боли.

\- А теперь, герр Гриндевальд, вы ответите за свои преступления, - ухмыльнулась фигура, отпустив его и отступая назад. Руки на его плечах толкнули его вперед, обнажив шею. Даже в своем пограничном состоянии, он осознал всю опасность положения, в котором оказался, и задергался. Без предупреждения удерживающие его руки исчезли, и прозвучал сигнал тревоги.

После наступила тишина. Сковывавшие его путы спали, и Гриндевальд поднялся, чтобы увидеть своего неожиданного спасителя. Дыхание перехватило.

Авроры, сдерживавшие его, были раскиданы по земле, без сознания, но живые. Пространство вокруг него буквально звенело от магии. Воздух пропитался запахом озона. В центре всего находился Альбус, с палочкой в руке и горящим от гнева лицом.

Он был прекрасен.

\- Я знал, что вы с ним заодно! - прорычал Трэверс. Он лежал на земле, связанный по рукам и ногам, прямо как Гриндевальд до этого.

Альбус не удостоил его ответом. Вместо этого он подошел к Геллерту и вздернул его на ноги. Мягко удерживая его голову, он прошептал быстрое исцеляющее заклинание. Боль, до этого сотрясавшая Гриндевальда, отошла на задний план. Неловкость момента сменилась откровенным удивлением.

Альбус только что спас его от верной гибели.

\- Мой дорогой…

\- Уходим, Геллерт. Сейчас, - попросил Альбус, сотрясаясь от осознания совершенного. 

Геллерт, осознававший, что сейчас неподходящий момент для споров, согласно кивнул.

Трэверс продолжил выкрикивать угрозы в их адрес.

\- Вы заплатите за это! Оба! Я не отступлю, пока не закрою вас обоих!

Геллерт закатил глаза и щелкнул пальцами. Рот министра был заткнут кляпом. Куда лучше.  
Дернув рукой, Геллерт притянул свою палочку - кому она и принадлежала. На секунду он задумался над тем, чтобы заткнуть министра навеки, но он не мог рисковать, чтобы Альбус не отвернулся от него. Аккуратно убрав палочку, он протянул Альбусу руку. Тот схватил ее, и они аппарировали.

***  
Винда пила чай с Куинни в саду Нурменгарда, когда Гриндевальд аппарировал туда. Узнав в его спутнике Альбуса Дамблдора, она вскочила и выхватила палочку. Гриндевальд поднял руку в примирительном жесте.

\- Отбой тревоги, моя девочка. Он со мной.

В сомнениях и полная любопытства, Винда послушалась. Альбус Дамблдор присоединился к ним? Что дальше, нюхлеры полетят?

\- Возможно, ты хочешь отдохнуть, мой дорогой. Идем, можешь остаться в моих покоях, - прошептал Гриндевальд их новому гостю. Удерживая профессора за талию, он повел его из сада.

Две женщины озадаченно переглянулись.

***  
Когда дверь в покои Гриндевальда закрылась, Альбус немедленно высвободился из его объятий. Оперевшись о стол, он затрясся, чувствуя, как Геллерт медленно подошел к нему и опустил руку ему на плечо.

\- Нет. Не трогай меня.

\- Любовь моя…

Дамблдор повернулся, пребывая в бешенстве.

\- Нет. Не тебе меня так называть. Не тебе вообще что-либо говорить. Я спас тебя! И не потому что простил, а потому что, несмотря на мой гнев, у меня нет ни малейшего желания видеть тебя мертвым! - Альбус глубоко вздохнул, и продолжил, уже спокойнее: - Не говоря уж и о том, что я бы умер сразу после этого.

Гриндевальд удивленно побледнел:

\- Умер?"

\- А ты не знал? Клятва на крови связала наши души. Если один из нас умрет, второй   
последует за ним.

После этих слов Гриндевальд опустился на стул рядом, на его лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Альбус не мог распознать их все, но то, что смог, заставило сердце сжаться. Вина.

\- Ты не знал, не так ли? 

Молчание Геллерта послужило ответом. 

\- Ты планировал убить меня? - тихо спросил Альбус. К своему стыду, он почувствовал, что его глаза жгут слезы. Он отвернулся от Геллерта, не желая показывать степень нанесенной обиды.

\- Я…

\- Не лги мне! - прокричал Альбус надтреснутым голосом.

\- Да, - признал Геллерт, - я не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. А ты, мой дорогой, всегда был моей величайшей слабостью.

\- Мерлин, Геллерт! Я спас тебе жизнь! Я спас твою жизнь, утратив свою! А ты все это время планировал убить меня.

Геллерт резко встал со стула, взмолившись:

\- Я не знаю, как пережил бы это! Да, я планировал. Но я не знаю, как бы я…

\- Одно то, что ты строил планы, уже достаточно! Убирайся!

\- Мой дорогой…

Альбус выставил вперед свою палочку, и невидимые руки начали толкать Геллерта к выходу.

\- Убирайся, сейчас же!

Захлопнув дверь, Альбус опустился на стул и зарыдал.

***  
Гриндевальд со вздохом прижался лбом к закрытой двери.

\- Вы пошли на все это из-за него?

Быть застуканным в подобный момент изрядно раздражало. Уверившись, что ментальные щиты на месте, но позволив настоящим чувствам отразиться на лице, он повернулся к Голдштейн.

\- Отчасти, - сказал он, обнажая свою слабость и опасение. 

Гриндевальд повернулся к выходу из коридора, жестом прося девчонку следовать за ним. Вскоре они вошли на балкон, наблюдая вид на долину под крепостью. Геллерт облокотился на перила, опустив плечи.

\- Вам, мисс Голдштейн, грозил небольшой тюремный срок, если бы вас поймали с вашим Не-магом. Мы? В лучшем случае нас закрыли бы тюрьме до конца наших дней. В худшем - заперли бы в сумасшедшем доме или даже приговорили бы к казни. Женитьба даже не рассматривается. Нигде, - во время разговора он поигрывал с розой, которая проросла сквозь колонны перил. Схватив одну, он глубоко вдохнул запах. Омерзительно сладкий. Смяв бутон в руке, он позволил раскрошенным лепесткам упасть на пол.

Гриндевальд повернулся, ожидая увидеть произведенный эффект. Как и предполагалось, девчонка прямо излучало сочувствие. В глазах застыли слезы. Это заставило его почувствовать себя неуютно, и он отвел взгляд.

Выхватив палочку, Гриндевальд аккуратно погладил ее.

\- Знаете, идея о неправильности отношений подобных нашим исходит от магглов. 

Из палочки вырвались искры.

\- Прежде чем они отравили мир своими варварскими идеями, нам не нужно было прятаться. Вообще, нас высоко ценили.

Сейчас ему не пришлось играть какие-то эмоции. Ощущаемый им гнев был вполне реален.

\- Мне жаль, - прошептала девчонка, и накрыла его руку своей. 

Гриндевальд поначалу хотел сбросить ее, но отказался от этой мысли. Вместо этого, он сжал ее руку своей в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Все в порядке, моя дорогая. Так будет не всегда. Я об этом позабочусь. Как только я претворю свой план в жизнь, не только вы сможете выйти за своего маггла без угрозы ареста, нам тоже не надо будет скрываться.

Девчонка улыбнулась ему, со все еще блестящими от слез глазами. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Впрочем, его лицо скоро помрачнело от мыслей о человеке в его покоях. Он мог справиться с девчонкой, но Альбус - совсем другое дело. Геллерт бросил взгляд на девушку. Какой бы наивной она ни была, в романтике она разбиралась лучше него. Соблазнение это одно, но некоторые нюансы реальных отношений были для него закрыты. Кроме того далекого лета, он никогда ни к кому не испытывал подобного. Как и какой-либо нужды в нежных чувствах.

Но Альбус всегда был исключением.

\- Так, достаточно на сегодня мрачного, - поколебавшись на мгновение (ему не нравилось кого-то просить о помощи), Геллерт скривился, но заставил себя продолжить. - Я подумал, что вы могли бы мне помочь.

\- Да, конечно. Все, что угодно. 

Наивная девочка.

\- Боюсь, я не слишком хорош в романтических жестах. Он единственный, кого я когда-либо…- Геллерт сделал неопределенный жест рукой, не желая озвучивать это, - я нахожу себя беспомощным.

Куини закусила губу, размышляя. Из-за захлопнувшейся двери и чувства вины, что она видела в его мыслях, она знала, что он сделал то, что разгневало его партнера. Знание всех обстоятельств помогло бы ей, но она сомневалась, что Гриндевальд ей расскажет. Он был довольно замкнутым.

Поколебавшись, она предложила:

\- Ну, извинение - всегда хорошее начало.

\- Боюсь, извинение не сработает. Не сразу.

Воодушевленная тем, что ее совет не был отвергнут сразу, она продолжила:

\- Вам необходимо показать вашу искренность. Возможно, подкрепить извинения жестом?

Задумчивость отразилась на лице Гриндевальда.

\- Жест? Хм, возможно, вы правы. Спасибо, моя девочка.

***  
Плач истощил его. Альбус апатично смотрел на стену. Он вогнал себя в хаос. Он перебирал в уме различные варианты действий. Ни одно из них не подходило. Он мог притвориться, что был под Империусом, но Дамблдор сомневался, что министр купится на это. Трэверсу уже было известно об их с Гриндевальдом прошлом. Несомненно, он прибудет в Годрикову Впадину, чтобы откопать больше.

Альбус с досадой зарылся руками в волосы. Его неосознанные действия вышли ему боком. Он никогда больше не сможет преподавать, и, разумеется, он не мог рисковать и возвращаться в Британию с угрозой заключения под стражу.

Если бы он только не…

Альбус десятилетиями жил без Геллерта, но даже мысли о мире, где Геллерт мог дышать без него, было достаточно, чтобы опустошить его. Так что да, его выбор стоил ему всего, но с тех пор, как он не мог даже помыслить об альтернативе, сожалению не оставалось места. Хотя отчаянно хотел этого.

Раздался стук в дверь.

\- Мой дорогой, могу я войти?

После недолгой паузы последовало:

\- Пожалуйста, любовь моя.

Сдавшись, Альбус щелкнул пальцами и дверь открылась, явив взору сокрушенного Геллерта. Тот осторожно зашел, его взгляд блуждал от Альбуса к его палочке, лежавшей на столе, как будто готовая быть пущенной в ход в любой момент. Опустившись на колени перед Альбусом, он склонил голову.

\- Я, правда, прошу прощения, мой дорогой, - извинился он, предлагая Альбусу свою палочку, - за все. За то, что планировал убить тебя, прости меня. Если желаешь отомстить мне, я весь твой.

Вздохнув, Альбус пальцами приподнял подбородок Геллерта. Мгновение он рассматривал его, отмечая различия между мальчиком, в которого он влюбился много лет назад, и мужчиной, коим он был теперь. Даже сейчас, несмотря ни на что, он, похоже, не избавился от этого проклятья - да, он был проклят. Скорее часто, чем редко, это причиняло боль, а не радость. Даже его счастливые воспоминания о Геллерте были отравлены всем случившимся после.

Он огладил линию челюсти мужчины большим пальцем. Это ощущалось точно также. Альбус ощущал всё то же самое. Он почти ощутил, как стук его сердца затерялся во времени. В том самом лете. В ощущении пальцев Геллерта, переплетающихся с его собственными. В украденных поцелуях, и в прикосновениях, длящихся чуть дольше положенного.

\- Я не хочу мести, Геллерт, - мягко признал он, - Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, - это ты. Даже после всего, что ты сделал. Я не знаю, кто я после такого. Но это правда.

Геллерт отложил палочку и приблизился. Его ладонь коснулась лица Альбуса - и в этот раз тот позволил ему это. Альбус прикрыл глаза, стоило родным рукам обхватить его голову. 

По щеке стекла слеза. Геллерт издал успокаивающий звук и прижался лбом ко лбу Альбуса.

\- Почему я не могу отпустить тебя? - прошептал Альбус, - как бы я хотел от тебя избавиться.

Вместо ответа Геллерт начал осыпать легкими поцелуями уголок глаза. Слезы с новой силой потекли по лицу Альбуса, стоило ему опустить голову на покрытое черной тканью пальто плечо Геллерта.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошептал он, всем сердцем желая этого. Возможно, так было бы проще.

\- Нет, не ненавидишь, - прошептал Геллерт в ответ.


End file.
